Communication, Part 2
by Avengers Assemble
Summary: Following the events of Iron Man 2, Pepper receives another slew of emails from friends and family.


TITLE: Communication, Part 2

Summary: Following the events of Iron Man 2, Pepper receives another slew of emails from friends and family.

Author's Note: This is a part of a larger series but this can be read as either a stand alone or as a sequel to my other story 'Communication' which deals with Pepper's inbox after the press conference aftermath from Iron Man 1.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Mom

Honey! Are you alright? Virginia, you answer me right now!

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Sue Richards

Are you okay? We're coming as fast as we can to help with the clean up.

* * *

><p>TO: Sue Richards<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

We're fine. Well, Tony was dying at one point and didn't tell me. For all I know he could still be dying. But thanks for the help. I guess I'll see you soon.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Carolyn Potts

So much chaos. So much chaos. Month long honeymoon, I swear to God.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Agent Coulson

Pepper,

I'm currently rather busy in New Mexico but Natasha Romanoff shall handle the situation at the Stark Expo.

* * *

><p>TO: Agent Coulson<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

Phil,

Natasha's fine. And Tony's not dying because I know that you knew about that.

* * *

><p>TO: Carolyn Potts<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

You totally knew Tony was dying. That's what all those random hints were about these few months. I don't care what your boss says, you totally are telling me next time. Actually, I'm going to beat it out of him.

* * *

><p>TO: Mom<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

I am fine. I will call you when things have settled.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Jan Van Dyne

Well, your day looks like it's been interesting. Congratulations on the CEO thing, I don't think I've mentioned that yet. If you need any help decompressing, I'm in NYC right now. Hank was supposed to present tomorrow. We can go shopping or just chill.

Best of luck!

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Mom

Pepper, you are now the CEO of Stark Industries. You have other people that can handle the cleanup for you.

* * *

><p>TO: Mom<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

As I am the CEO it is my job to help with the cleanup for the Stark Expo.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Carolyn Potts

I thought you told your new boyfriend that you quit, so why are you telling mom that you're the CEO? Also, why would you do that to me? Why would you date Tony Stark Especially with all the chaos that is going on right now? General Ross is a fruitcake that thinks he's found Bruce Banner.

* * *

><p>TO: Carolyn Potts<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

I am still CEO. I think. It's confusing. And it's good that Tony and I are together. We've been dancing around the issue for so long. Admittedly he's never done a relationship but I think this will work.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Sue Richards

We're here. And what's this about you and Stark dating?

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Jan Van Dyne

Hank says we need to help, so we'll be up soon.

(And are you and Stark really an item?)

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Storm

If you two are dating now, can we show him pictures of Carolyn's 21st birthday?

* * *

><p>TO: Storm<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

No!

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Tony Stark

Why are you answering emails? You have lackies for that sort of thing now. And come here, I want to talk to you.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Carolyn Potts

That sounds ominous.

* * *

><p>TO: Carolyn Potts<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

What have I said about hacking into your email?

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Mom

I received this email and would like an explanation for it.

_TO: Mom  
><em>_FROM: Carolyn Potts  
><em>_Please stop badgering Pepper. She has a lot on her plate right now. The Stark Expo is her responsibility. Also, stop bugging her about grandkids. I'm the one getting married next month. But now since she's dating Tony Stark you probably won't approve of any of your grandchildren._

* * *

><p>TO: Carolyn Potts<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

Why would you do that to me?

Also, Tony just sat me down so we could have a relationship discussion. He used the words 'court' and 'woo' in describing what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>TO: Mom<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

Now is not the time for this discussion and if you even think of trying anything to ruin Carolyn's wedding – which you are apparently still not invited to – I will never speak to you again.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: James Rhodes

Seals. Grapes.

* * *

><p>TO: James Rhodes<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

I hate you.


End file.
